Pivoting Point
by kc9265
Summary: She's just a traveler, after making a deal with her brother to stay in Uru'baen has a turing point in her life after fighting a group of theifs. That was her pivoting point, this is how she changes lives in even greater ways than she already has. Many OCs


Hiya! This story will be quite a bit OOC, but if you don't like it too bad! Please no flames, if you hate it just leave it be. I'm not forcing you to read it after all! I will love constructive criticism though! I don't own any of the original plotlines or characters. I only own this story and the OC's I've come up with, which are going to be quite a lot. I know I shouldn't repeat myself, but seriously try not to flame me! I'm really not sure if this story will be well received, as most people hate Galbatorix. If I do get a lot of flames, then I may put a poll online to see if people _actually_ want this to continue. Anyways, onto the story finally!

**Chapter 1**

All events that occur happen for a reason, at least that's what I've always believed. One moment in your life can set off a change of events so large that it changes a kingdom. My altering point changed me from a simple wandering trader, to a queen!

My only focus at that point was to run, stay away, till I had the upper hand. I barely heard the men shouting, I only realized they had been making noises later. I leaped off a slight drop and rolled into a fighting position in the large clearing I had reached.

The men jumped after me, landing hard. I smirked at their naivety, their ankles will be sore very soon. The four large men all attacked me, only seconds after one another. I dodged, parried, hopped and poked. Soon the men were too tired to put up much of a fight, so I switched to an offensive mode. I jabbed, swung and soon the men were all dead. It was silent for only a moment, and then I heard clapping.

I spun and stood at the ready, prepared for any sort of attack. The sight that met me was startling, but I barely felt the surprise before relaxing. A man, with dark black hair stood, behind him was a large ebony dragon. Soon the man spoke, "Very good show."

I smirk, "Which part? The dodging, killing or not being started by your dragon your highness?"

He laughed as I strutted closer to him and leaned on my sword. "You, my dear girl, have guts. Not many would speak to me in such a way, and nearly all that I can think of are my enemies or dead."

I chuckle, "Well, I seem to fall into the tiny category of neither dead nor your enemy."

The dragon made a snort-like noise and the king looked at him. "I do believe you've captured Shruikan's attention as well as my own."

"I'm honored, truly. But, unfortunately I need to be getting home. It was a pleasure to meet the both of you." After a quick bow I walked away, leaving the two to stare after me.

I walked through Uru'baen, waving to those who I recognized, and to some I did not. Soon I arrived at my then current home. "Hey Jon, I'm home!"

I heard a distant shout from the basement, "Good, come help me then!"

I chuckled as I saw why he needed help. "Jonquil, my dear brother, how do you always get into these situations?"

A muffled "Shut it!" was his reply. I shook my head and grabbed his outstretched hand. Soon he was out of the cursed sand. "Thanks Fern."

"No problem, but I must ask how that happened?"

He blushed, "I tried to make myself intangible, but somehow the sand got the spell's focus."

I couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune, "Jon, I don't think our king would be happy if one of his sorcerers died from his own spell!"

He tried to smack me, but I dodged and started up the stairs. When I reached my room in the attic I changed out of my filthy outfit and into a light dress before returning to our main level. When I reached our hallway I saw a man in a lords' outfit examining a painting. "Lord Harold, what do you find so exciting about that painting? Every time you come here I find you studying it as if it holds some sort of secret."

He chuckled and turned towards me, "Why, Fern, do you not like that I admire your work?" I put a hand on my waist and raised an eye brow. "If you must know, I find it a beautiful work of art. The colors remind me of the sun and the moon."

I chuckled, "That was the point, the sun and moon reflecting at the same time on the flower."

"Well, it's wonderful. Any chance it's for sale?"

He looked so hopeful I had to laugh, before saying, "If you like it that much then I suppose you may have it for free."

If a lord would jump up and down like an excited child, I believe he would have done just that. "Thank you my dear!"

"Now, what were you here for originally?"

He straightened himself up and replied, "I was hoping you could watch Astoria tomorrow."

"Ahhh, you and the lovely Lady are going to do something romantic then?"

HE chuckled and said, "Yes, and Tori just adores you. The maids are alright to watch her, but they do that all the time."

"And you don't want to chance her catching you?" He blushed, but nodded. "Of course I'll watch her! After all, Tori _is_ so adorable, how on earth could I say no?"

"Splendid! She'll be here midday."

I nodded and handed him the painting, "That sounds perfect."

He thanked me and took the painting, and then set a bag down on the table. "That should pay for the painting."

He proceeded to leave before I could argue. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bag, taking it to my families study. I then went to our small library, grabbed a book and got lost in the words.

Soon, or maybe a long time later I heard an exclamation of "I'm home!" accompanied with light footsteps that came this way.

"Hey Heather, how were your lessons?"

Heather smiled and hopped onto my lap, her blond locks bouncing, "Wonderful! Avery taught me how to bind a book, and he let me sell a bunch all by myself!"

I chuckled at my eight-year-old sister's excitement, "That's great Heather! Guess what?" After her round of what's, I told her, "Tori's coming over tomorrow at midday!"

She squealed and started on a list of what we'd be doing tomorrow. Soon Jon was at the door, "What's going on?"

"Jon! Tori's coming tomorrow and we're gonna have so much fun! But you can't come 'cause it'll be a girl day!" She all of a sudden had a thought that caused her to jump off my lap, "I'm gonna go do my math problems so I won't have to do _any_ tomorrow!"

Both Jon and I chuckled at her happiness. "I'm guessing you 'gave' Lord Harold the painting in the hall?"

"He left more money than it was worth in its stead."

Jon just chuckled at me and wandered off, leaving me to my book. I'm not sure how long I was up reading it, but eventually Heather came and fetched me for dinner. We ate, and soon the day caught up with me. As soon as I lay on my bed, I was off into dreamland.


End file.
